<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PodFic] Quiet by Flyingintospace by selsaki_books</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813059">[PodFic] Quiet by Flyingintospace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selsaki_books/pseuds/selsaki_books'>selsaki_books</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PodFic's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selsaki_books/pseuds/selsaki_books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary by Flyingintospace:</p><p>It shouldn't have taken that long for Auston to realize something was wrong but it did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PodFic's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PodFic] Quiet by Flyingintospace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/gifts">Flyingintospace</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace">Flyingintospace</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear Flyingintospace,</p><p>I asked you AGES ago, if I could turn your FanFic into a PodFic and FINALLY I could my shit together enough to do it!! I'm SOO sorry it took me this long.</p><p>Lots of Love,<br/>SelSaki</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> <strong>Summary:</strong> <br/></span>It shouldn't have taken that long for Auston to realize something was wrong but it did.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong>Lenght:</strong> <br/></span>00:03:21</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong>Audio:</strong> <br/></span>https://cutt.ly/UjUJCtD</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>